Summer in Narvadia
by Evil needs candy too
Summary: When will they ever learn? Andrea aka Chi Mo has managed to trick the cast into another summer holiday with her (yet again) and not everything's going so smoothly in the ever war-torn world of Mana.


Disclaimer: Razi owns nothing, she's a poor and stupid little IT student.  
  
Razi: (comes into her room, and it's even messier than usual) WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING!?  
  
Ryu: It wasn't us, it was Treno!  
  
Razi: (calms down) Oh, well that's okay then. (sings along to "Real Emotion")  
  
Lei: WAIT A SECOND! That blue-googlie eyed ball of white fluff gets off the hook that easily!?  
  
Razi: Well, of course!  
  
Lei: Without even an explanation!?  
  
Razi: Yup.  
  
Ryu: Aren't you even curious?  
  
Razi: Okay then, WHY?  
  
Lei: He's trying to kill Marik.  
  
Razi: (grins) Goooooooooooooood. I'm VERY touchy on that whole subject and Marik should be punished............brutally punished. Mwhahahahahahaha............  
  
Ryu: Razi tell the nice readers what the fortune teller told you.  
  
Razi: The path I walk on has no end, each step is paved with the corpses of my enemies, no matter how far I go, or how many corpses I crawl over, the killing will never end. It's a future without hope.  
  
Ryu: Uh-huh so this behaviour is the norm.  
  
Razi: Yes it is! (continues singing) One month and five days till my birthday! I'LL BE 17! YAY!  
  
Ryu: Funny.............I don't remember you ever being "sweet" sixteen.  
  
Razi: (hisses) Let us continue........................huh?  
  
All:..................................  
  
Razi: WHERE'S MY FICTION!?  
  
Ryu:......................gone apparently.  
  
Razi: HOW!? WHY!?  
  
Lei: Someone must have reported it.  
  
Razi: WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????? IT WAS RATED R! And there really wasn't THAT much swearing!  
  
Ryu: Well it musta offended someone.  
  
Razi: THE DAMN CHEEK! Doing that without so much as an explanation! That's it, time for some character torturing!!!!!!!! Where's Andrea!?  
  
-------------------  
  
"Summer time...........summer fun......................gonna kill Joey in the summer sun.........ohhhhhhhhh yeah." Sang the ever deranged Dragon Master as she put her long auburn hair up in pigtails. Well, when I say Dragon Master I mean a master without a dragon, since at the moment, Ryu was off participating in the Contest of Champions and Blade or Shade as everyone on Narvadia called her, was trying to help the clutz of a Mana Knight Nick, find the rest of her brethren and ultimately save the world.  
  
"Yo Andy, get yer ass in gear!" Cid called from outside the mansion, the old pilot wasn't particularly fond of Blades farewell present to Andrea, this mansion and the grounds around it screamed death in his opinion, not that anyone ever listened to his opinion of course. Andrea stuck her head out of her 5th floor bedroom window and screamed down, "I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!!! GO START THE HIGHWIND!"  
  
"Damn kid telling me what to do." Cid muttered back.  
  
Meanwhile FAR FAR AWAY! Like on another plain of existence...............  
  
"I don't know about this, Yami. I mean every time we go on holiday with Chi Mo we always end up being captured by a mad man." Yugi pleaded, trying to get the former pharaoh to come to his senses. But once again Yami proved he had no senses to come to, "But that was when we tried to go to somewhere in Gaia! This is Narvadia!"  
  
"Yami! Narvadia's the planet Blade, Ryu and Treno are from! Treno said himself it's a war-torn, evil cesspool of evilness! It's supposed to be ten thousand times worse than Gaia at the worst of times!"  
  
"Yes but that's because Shade's the ruling element at the moment! Once Blade and that guy Nicky find the other elements it'll be all peaceful like!"  
  
"But Yami............"  
  
"Go pack your stuff, Aibou!" Yami chirped, gently pushing Yugi back towards his room.  
  
Over in the Istars house...............  
  
"Malik stop that!!!!!!!" Marik screeched while his lighter half, set out more yellow and pink flowers and Barney the dinosaur toys, the ONLY thing restratining him from ripping Malik and the room to shreds was the curse Treno had put on him the last time he'd stopped by to talk to the gang..................in other words the last time he'd stopped by to talk to Katy and Kathy. Which was "Evey time u try to destroy something or go against Marik's wishes you'll be forced to make out with Anzu!"  
  
...........................Mana Beasts kick ass.  
  
"Aww, don't worry Marik!" A sly grin spread over Malik's face, "We're going on vacation soon! Too a whole world that resembles the Shadow Realm! You might even be able to torture the people we where with the last time we where on Gaia!"  
  
"Ouuuuuuuuuuuu...." Mariks mood suddenly took a turn for the best..................if you could call it that.  
  
And now here we are at the Bakura residence...............let's have some smiles and good cheer now people.  
  
"Guess what Bakura!"  
  
"........................................................................"  
  
Ryou grabbed a HEAVY text book off of his bedroom desk and tried again, "Bakura, guess what?" The tombrobber refused to reply once again, so Ryou flung the heavy book at his head.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DAMN YOU HIKARI!" Bakura grabbed a conviently placed dagger and charged at his light, who made a dash for the front door.  
  
Two days later..................  
  
"Well is she coming!? Huh? Huh? Huh!?" Yami squeeled hovering around Yugi like a fly around............well you get the idea.  
  
"No." Yugi put the reciver back down, "She's not." Yami grinned, "Oh well! Cheer up! We'll all keep you company!" Yami skipped off to collect their luggage. While Yugi sat on the end of the stairs and weeped his little heart out. HAHAHA! Speaking of wild evil laughter.....................  
  
"What happened to Jema? Is he alright!?" Shade shook Luka's shoulder. "STOP THAT YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'VE BEEN MORTALLY WOUNDED!?" The water palace guardian spat before placing the back of her hand against her forehead again, "Jema.........he...lead the attack........."  
  
"Well, that explains why Nick hasn't come back from Pandora yet." Shade glanced around the entire palace, "Ruined or not...............this place musta been a bitch to animate."  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............hope..............all hope.............is........."  
  
"Hey, lady! Wait a second, what do I do!? Where do I go from here!?"  
  
Suddenly without any warning!  
  
"Warning, warning! Incomming bad guy!"  
  
..........................................................................................in a flash of lightning that hit the alter that once held the Water Seed appeared the old evil Thanatos! With out a word he raised a bony hand and blasted another shot of lightning at the Darkness Spirit.  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The last spirit is mine!"  
  
----------------  
  
Treno: (covered in blood) OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuu...............  
  
Razi: Well it's that time of the year and I do speclise at this sorta thing.  
  
Ryu: Aren't you getting sick of writing summer madness stories?  
  
Lei: Don't you think these guys are sick of reading 'em?  
  
Razi: More than likely but.....................when you're seventeen you suddenly turn responsible! My big brother told me so.  
  
Ryu: Razi, you're older brother told you that ice-cream helps you lose weight.  
  
Razi:..................  
  
Lei: And that if you sneeze when you're eyes are open they'll pop out.  
  
Razi: OH SHUT UP! Anywho back to the fic, fist five people who want in and leave a bio are in. Later everyone.  
  



End file.
